


Drabbles, Rambles

by widowgoingdownthehill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowgoingdownthehill/pseuds/widowgoingdownthehill
Summary: in response to this --> https://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/post/160693539940/touch-prompts





	1. Don't Need Much

If you were to ask Agent Romanoff to hack any data-mine, any device in the world, she’d ask why, and seamlessly get it done…usually for a price. Let’s just say that a trip to aisle #4 at the closest grocery store will be made. She loves her Lucky Charms cereal. The stuff that Maria keeps in their apartment tastes too much like cardboard. ("It’s healthy," she’d say. One is better off shutting up and not objecting.)

But never ask Natasha to help repair your television if you don’t want to end up paying for a new one regardless, along with singed eyebrows for a low cost of $0.00 caused by flying debris from a part you were not aware could break after some light smacking. Although, to be fair, they’re not just anybody’s regular thumps. You ought to ask a sheepish, supposedly tech-savvy spy what the TV did to deserve the violence it endured.

If you were to ask the Black Widow for backup, she’d do so within close contact or from the highest of rooftops, no matter what the mission calls for.

But never ask Natasha for that hard-to-reach mug you want while she grabs hers from the bottom shelf. You should know better. Smaller people = higher concentration of anger in a compact space.

If you were to ask Natalia Romanova about _ptichye moloko_ or _vatrushka_ , she’s capable of answering questions ranging from ingredients to baking duration for the perfect consistency. Years of fending for herself has had that result.

But never ask Natasha to cook for you unless you enjoy literal non-acquirable tastes. Tar would be offended if you called what she’s ruined that.

If you were to ask for Natalie Rushman’s knowledge of paintings and precise technique of putting them up efficiently, she’d grudgingly help. Accompanied by lots of verbal abuse. She’ll help, though.

But never ask Natasha anything about art. It took Stark 3 months to find out who was hanging saucy, explicit fan-made drawings all over the tower because FRIDAY is no snitch - the true quality of a reliable accomplice. He’d teased her later on that she must like nailing on walls. The comment was not well received, to say the least. Tony's cars needed major maintenance for weeks after this incident.

If you were to ask Natasha what else she needs in life even during a drunken night out, you should have expected that elbow to the rib. It’s a dumb question.

But after giving it some thought, she’d tell you, “not much else, a clean ledger would be nice. But the second chance I’ve been given is more than enough. Plus, these days, I’ve got plenty people looking out for me.”

The words aren’t articulated, but the implication is heard loud and clear: _I don’t need anyone else, just a temperamental Commander who’s somehow patient with me._

She fixes not only their TV, but also broken pieces of her that are long-abandoned. Not to mention that both her stomach and heart are full.

And everyone knows this.


	2. Touch Prompt: Piggyback Rides

The ritual of sorts started out when they were a little more than just colleagues. Natasha one day decided to jump right on Maria’s back with zero warning or reason why. She tried to protest at first, bringing both her and the body holding onto her to the ground and pinning them, until she realized who it was. She quickly caught on that she can’t fight what the assassin decides for both of them; it’s an inevitable loss.

They remained in a compromising position after finding that they don't mind the view. “Romanoff. You need something?”

“Yes. A lift to the conference room,” she frowned up at her superior.

Thoroughly confused, she conceded. “Hop aboard. You know you’re muscly though, right?”

“Hill, are you saying that I’m heavy? Your impeccable posture can handle it, no?”

“Yeah, yeah. You should be carrying me instead.”

These rides became more of a regular occurrence and have multiple uses. Sometimes as a makeshift gurney to an injured spy, a part of training with the agent, or simply to placate a bored, lazy, or hungry friend. Months of being that close tend to break walls down and bond even the most emotionally unavailable, unsurprisingly.

It started out innocently enough, but as things go, it was bound to either transform tragically or beautifully. The physical contact and their conversations during these rides changed their dynamics. Little did they both know when the whole thing started that it will propel them into revealing deeply suppressed feelings.

It was during one night – sober, mind you – and they haven't seen each other in weeks. When the Commander wasn't hiding away in her office, it was the Avenger that was off to the other side of the globe. They were finally in the same place at the same time when Natasha confronts Maria in style. She takes a leap - metaphorically this time.

> “Hill, I love y--uh, your back. Huge fan of your back! You know this”
> 
> She’s taken aback by the redhead's bewildered expression. “Nat, are you okay? You look flushed”
> 
> “Why don’t we piggyback and talk anymore?”
> 
> “I’ve—sorry. I haven’t made time for you. You don’t deserve made-up excuses”
> 
> “Those were really important to me. I was hoping they were to you, too”
> 
> “I see that now. You’re really worked up about this. They mean just as much to me”
> 
> “Because we don’t spend time together as much, if at all, outside of briefings”
> 
> Understanding dawned on her. “I miss you, too”
> 
> “Okay”
> 
> She heard the words the other woman won’t let herself say. “I love you right back, Romanoff.”

These days, they find themselves satisfied with carrying a cranky (Nat) or dead-tired (Maria) girlfriend on their way to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in response to this --> https://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/post/160693539940/touch-prompts


	3. Touch Prompt: butt-touching

Natalia Romanova AKA the Black Widow was raised in the Red Room and has mastered the art of self-discipline. Control has not only been drilled into her, it’s practically in her bloodstream.

Maria Hill is SHIELD’s unwavering Deputy Director who scares amateurs and veterans in the field equally. She is described with variations of hardass, badass, kickass, and happens to have a great ass according to Natasha, hence their current conundrum:

Natasha refuses to stop touching said ass. She _can,_ but she won’t.

They have reached a point where Nick doesn’t bat his eye when it happens indiscreetly in front of him after a debriefing. “Try to keep it clean in the workplace, agents,” he says, pretending to be grouchy despite being not-so-secretly happy for his favoured adopted children.

The Avengers have even formed multiple betting pools surrounding this habit. One time, it was whether or not Maria will grab back.

Answer: She did. Multiple times. Who could blame her?

Another time, they were trying to see 1) if it will stop 2) if so, when?

Answer: it didn’t, still ongoing. That was a boring round because they all guessed correctly.

Right now, they are counting how many times they’ve caught her in the act. Not how many times she’s done it exactly – because she can be sly and creative if she’s trying to be subtle (she hasn’t bothered in a while). 

It’s like a bad game of Approximately How Many Paper Clips Are in this Jar?

Answer: they are at 13 and it’s only 9AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also a response to this --> https://thetruthaboutlovecomesat3am.tumblr.com/post/160693539940/touch-prompts  
> I'm on tumblr! talk to me --> widowgoingdownthehill.tumblr.com


	4. Get the U-Haul please, Jarvis.

She didn’t fall in love with you because you always remember her birthday and pick some tulips off of the gracious neighbour’s garden for her every Valentine’s Day.

She fell in love with you because every time you go to the kitchen to get something to drink, you get her one without having to ask – simply because you know what she might want. Most days it could require a bit of effort like dumping hot Cheetos into a bowl, but you do it.

She didn’t fall in love with you because you enable her cheese obsession and tuck her in when she falls asleep during movie night.

She fell in love with you because you cave so easily when she pretends to be cold when she really she just needs your hugs. As a matter of fact, your feet and hands are usually colder than hers. The human furnace doesn’t mind.

She’s in love with you because when you wake up in the morning, you say “good morning, baby,” and give her a kiss before even checking your phone. Or going to pee. _Damn bladder._

She falls more deeply in love with you because even when you have an amazing day at work, and she comes home later and she had a terrible day, you don’t say “yeah, yeah, yeah, but let me tell you about _my_ day.” You sit and listen to her awful day and you don’t say a thing about your much better one. It suddenly doesn’t matter as much when you set a goal to make her feel better. Few choices include orgasms, vodka, sparring, a bath, bad TV, more orgasms, some cupcakes. The possible combinations are endless.

These are only few of the reasons why she fell in love with you and continues to do so. Who can tell you exactly when it started? It was no particular thing you did. It was the accumulation of all those little things, how you constantly put her first, that she woke up one day and realized,

“She’s it.”

They say it’s all about consistency, patience ( **lots** of it), and perseverance to chase her demons away, to make her happy.

But mostly, the reason is just you being you. The way you believe in her, the way you never give up on her, the way you see her, and the way you choose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by (+ some direct quotes from) this --> https://www.facebook.com/TapoosNetworks/videos/1947541268815107/?hc_ref=NEWSFEED


	5. Date Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knife skills – yours suck in the kitchen for someone who uses them a lot.

“Can’t we go to that axe-throwing place again? That was so much fun. Way better than gutting chicken. Or fish. What are we doing again? Carving fruit for food art or something?”

“No, Nat”

“’Kay. No to batting cages, too, huh?”

“Hell, no. I’m not up for a concussion today” and glares disapprovingly at said injury-giver.

The redhead had the decency to look mortified. “Aw, Hill, that was one time. And I already I apologized for that. Thoroughly. Repeatedly”

“We’re here and we’re taking a cooking class. I wanted to do pottery and you didn’t. This is a compromise, we get to non-aggressively cut things! And then we eat. Those are your favourite things to do.”

Natasha grumbles like she’s being punished. Maybe she is. Maria’s crafty like that. She’s not sure what she did wrong this time to deserve this brand of torture.

Reluctantly, they go in. Well, one’s hesitant. At least one of them is stoked. “Fine, but I get to test out the bike upgrades today“

“Sure, babe. Whatever you want”

Maria doesn’t miss the way her girlfriend’s eyes lit up while her own roll. _Well, that’s not dangerous at all._

“Also, you’re wrong. My favourite thing is anything I’m doing with you“

“You think you’re cute,” she says, fighting the beaming smile threatening to come out.

“Especially doing you. Yup, that’s my fave”

“I take it back. You’re a pig” and pokes the assassin with a cleaver while their instructor looks at them, alarmed.

They snort at the irony of it all. "Right. Safety first."


	6. Liho & Henry

“Maria, baby, please!!!”

“I said no, Natasha.”

“But look! Look at him,” nearly shoving the [angry, overweight guinea pig](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKNv32BUMAAxy5C.jpg) into Maria’s face as she whined.

They just got out of a mission where the spy stumbled upon the creature by a rose bush. She avoided stepping on him by mere inches; luckily, she missed. Unfortunately, his human must have had to abandon the poor thing.

He looked at her for a long time - too long to be comfortable if he was anyone else - and then he closed his eyes briefly, as if in slow motion, and it was love at first blink. Hence, Natasha’s insistence that they have to take him with them. _“He has no family left, Masha.”_ Stupid, pure-hearted girlfriend.

Maria can only stare at it dubiously, frowning. “Liho will eat him.” She doesn’t want to think about the care necessary for a new addition to their household, but she also doesn’t want to see the little guy be put in harm’s way in the form of their devil cat.

“No, she won’t. He’s too much of a _zhirnyy_ to fit in her mouth. Puh-leasey weasey, Hill?”

“Did you just- you know what, I refuse to believe that you've been reduced to a petulant child by a fat mouse. And people are actually scared of you,” she says with questioning eyebrows raised.

Natasha beams at that. “As they should be. Now, can we please bring him home?” Alternating between stroking his soft fur, pinching his cheeks, and staring into his dead eyes definitely help the redhead’s cause. She's rarely ever excited about anything at all. It's a cute look that will be Maria's inevitable downfall.

“Alright, fine. One condition.”

It’s Natasha’s turn to look alarmed, quickly masked by faux indifference. _She’s not sweating, no. She doesn’t want this that badly. She can let him go if she doesn’t like Hill’s request… Can she? She doesn't want to think about the possibility._ “What is it?”

“Two, actually.”

She gets a grumpy groan as a response. She goes on.

“We avoid bringing him into the Heli as much as possible. I don’t need him getting left behind again - only this time, he flies down 36,000 feet. His teeny tiny heart can’t take that.”

“Okay, understandable. I’ll have Isaiah watch him. What else?”

“Can we dress him up as a spider and scare Clint?”

“Aw, man. I bought a Thor costume online. Your idea’s way better.”

The women are giddy at the thrill of a prank. _Apparently saving the world gets boring after a while._

“We gotta make sure Henry’s fixed up. One’s enough trouble. I read about one that fathered 400. That's way too much! I can't imagine what yours will be up to after you train him.”

“Henry? You named him,” Natasha, always into dramatics, sticks her lower lip out.

“Yeah, doesn’t he look like a Henry?”

“I wanted 'Monty,'” she sighs. She won't put up a fight. At least she gets to keep him.

“Maybe for the next pet you decide to bring back,” Maria winks.

She knows her too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zhirnyy = fatty


End file.
